


Тихий шорох

by SantAiryN



Series: Writober 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, azi & crowley are kids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Кроссовер с миром Гарри Поттера, ретеллинг встречи ангела и демона.





	Тихий шорох

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест-недельку, день пятый, и райтобер по [вот этому списку](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFx--QTXoAYk_CB?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), день 18.
> 
> Когда-нибудь из этого вырастет макси, потому что автор внезапно упоролся идеей)

Поезд вовсю стучал колесами и выпускал в воздух клубы сизого дыма. Их разумеется, не было видно никому из обычных людей, но изнутри можно было почувствовать даже особый запах, и некоторые пассажиры, особенно едущие этим поездом впервые, приникли к окнам, чтобы во всех деталях разглядеть проносящиеся мимо пейзажи и прочувствовать особенный шарм этого путешествия.

В одном из купе этого поезда, на удивление пустом, ехал светловолосый, немного плотноватый для своего возраста мальчик, чьи серо-голубые глаза с интересом осматривали окрестности. Так продолжалось целых полчаса. Однако потом мальчик откинулся на спинку сидения, еще раз глянул в окно и с видом фокусника достал из кармана миниатюрную книжицу, чтобы немедленно и с наслаждением углубился в чтение.

Но не прошло и пяти минут, как его отвлек странный шорох за дверью. Решив, что кто-то хотел бы заглянуть в купе, но постучать, возможно, стесняется, мальчик подошел к двери, открыл и приготовился улыбнуться… Но за дверью никого не было. Впрочем, какое-то движение внизу все же заставило его опустить голову. И немедленно отскочить – в купе, быстро скользя упругим телом, заползала змея.

Черная, с красными отблесками. Довольно большая, не как питон, конечно, но и не крошечная ручная змейка. Мальчик задумчиво осмотрел притихшего под его взглядом посетителя и негромко произнес:

\- Э... Привет?

Змея как будто вздохнула. Свернулась кольцами, вгляделась золотистыми бусинками и с намеком качнула головой в сторону двери.

\- Закрыть? – Мальчик был заинтригован. С разумными животными ему еще иметь дела не приходилось, так что он был рад помочь, и после подтверждающего кивка дверь была плотно закрыта.

Буквально через мгновение змея начала увеличиваться в размерах. Разбухать, светлеть… При этом от нее не исходило никакой угрозы, поэтому мальчик не стал даже палочку доставать. Ему было страшно интересно, и когда змея окончательно стала высоким худым мальчишкой с медными, жесткими на вид волосами, он не удержался от восторженного возгласа.

\- Тих-хо! – незнакомый мальчишка сразу же прижал палец к губам и с серьезным видом кивнул на дверь. – Это секрет, понял? Ты никому не расскажешь. Или я тебя заставлю молчать.

В ответ светловолосый мальчик хмыкнул и пожал плечами:

\- Честно говоря, я и не собирался об этом рассказывать. И я тебя не боюсь. – С этими словами он сел обратно на сиденье и дружелюбно улыбнулся. – Хочешь домашний кекс?

Новоприбывший немного помялся. Но потом все же кивнул:

\- Ага. Я Кроули. В смысле, Энтони. Энтони Джей Кроули.

\- Приятно познакомиться. А я…

\- О, я же тебя видел!

Мальчик со светлыми волосами удивленно замолчал, но его собеседник уже широко улыбался:

\- Ты фокусы девчонкам показывал. На платформе. Фокусы, конечно, ерундовые. Но вот палочка у тебя классная. Что внутри? Она из какого-то особого дерева? Дашь посмотреть?

Было видно, что светловолосый мальчик смутился.

\- Я… У меня ее больше нет.

Энтони Джей Кроули удивленно на него посмотрел и прищурился.

\- Но она была. Гибкая, светлая, немного девчоночья, хотя это и тупые предрассудки.

\- Я ее отдал…

\- Ты что?!

Светловолосый мальчик неловко поерзал на сидении и опустил глаза.

\- Отдал. Та девочка так плакала… - Внезапно посмотрев прямо на Кроули, он продолжил с неожиданной энергией. – Девочка очень переживала. Ее палочка сломалась, она была напугана. Нужно было что-то сделать. Ну, я и отдал. А если точнее – поменялся. – Мальчик извлек из кармана небольшой продолговатый, старый на вид, кусок тонкого дерева, грубо сломанный в двух местах.

\- Гхм. Но это же глупо. Ты знаешь, что палочка выбирает волшебника, а не волшебник палочку?

\- Ну, я им немного помог… Они прекрасно подошли друг другу. Мне вообще эти палочки не очень нужны, но мама говорит, что традиции надо соблюдать…

Кроули внимательно смотрел на покрасневшего мальчика и будто что-то прикидывал в уме.

\- Интересно. Так как тебя зовут? А, вижу. Фелл.

Красивая гравировка на чемодане отблёскивала в свете купейного светильника, и светловолосый мальчик уставился на нее с недовольно-несчастным видом.

\- Такое дурацкое имя… Только не спрашивай, что такое А. и З. Вообще... – тут он осекся и с сомнением посмотрел на собеседника. – Наверное, мне не стоит про это рассказывать.

\- Это почему?

Видно было, что мальчику одновременно и хочется, и боязно поделиться своей тайной.

\- Ну… Только учти, я никому про то, что ты превращаешься в змею, а ты про это, идет?

Кроули ухмыльнулся и кивнул:

\- Договорились.

\- В общем, вот это на чемодане – просто выдумка. У меня нормальное красивое имя. Только фамилии нет. А это не очень-то удобно. И странно.

Кроули снова кивнул. На этот раз – озадаченно.

\- А фамилии нет, потому что?..

\- Ну, у нас они не приняты. Я, конечно, не чистокровный ангел, но вот мама – да. Поэтому только имя. - Мальчик покраснел и нахмурился. – Но это не просто секрет, а самая настоящая тайна. Меня сюда отправили, чтобы спрятать.

В купе повисла напряженная тишина, пока Кроули не протянул:

\- Ничего себе этой кудрявой девчонке Еве повезло. Заполучила нахаляву палочку, предназначенную для ангела.

\- Ты что, всё видел?!

Глядя в сторону, Кроули пробурчал:

\- Это я ее напугал. Девчонку. И палочку она сама сломала. Я всего лишь рассказал ей как все будет - про школу там, и все прочее. Про Волдеморта. Наверное, она расхотела быть ведьмой. Что такого в том, чтобы рассказать правду?

\- Ничего, но… Она так плакала! И палочка!..

\- Ну, ты же в итоге всё исправил. – Кроули закатил глаза. – Надеюсь, мой отец об этом не узнает.

\- Твой отец?

\- Ага. Добрые дела у нас, знаешь ли, не в почете.

Теперь была очередь светловолосого мальчика приглядываться к собеседнику.

\- Да не смотри ты на меня так. Мой папа демон. Это примерно то же, что и у тебя. Только за благородные поступки по голове не гладят. Надеюсь, она потом с этой палочкой сбежит. Или кого-нибудь проклянет.

\- Ох, это было бы не очень хорошо…

Кроули широко улыбнулся.

Они проболтали до самого прибытия. И уже собираясь выйти в коридор, светловолосый мальчик внезапно обернулся и, глядя на неожиданного попутчика, сказал:

\- Азирафель. Это мое настоящее имя.

\- И правда, красивое. - Кроули одобрительно кивнул.


End file.
